It's Not Easy
by wolfshifter2001
Summary: This is a Higher GroundIn a Heartbeat crossover. I have redone this story. I'm sorry for all those who liked the other version but I do hope that you will like this one. This story will have sexual abuse and other stuff so you have been warned.


Title:It's not easy (New Version)  
  
Author: Amanda Wolfshifter  
  
Rating: R for language, violence, child abuse, sexual abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own In a Heartbeat nor do I own Higher ground.  
  
All other characters belong to me.  
  
Summary: Jamie lands himself into some trouble. This starts before  
  
he is force to join with the crew in the show In a heartbeat.  
  
Notes: This story was know as Its not easy. I decided to rewrite it   
  
altogether. I will tell you right now that I do not update often. The  
  
main reason for this is because I work full time on the night shift. The  
  
only days off that I have are the weekends. I try my best to think of   
  
stuff to write down but there are times when I do not even care to write  
  
a single thing down. Another thing about this story is that it will not   
  
only be a crossover between Higher Ground and In a heartbeat. I don't know  
  
what other show I plan on crossing over with. If you want to give me   
  
any ideas, I will be happy to read them. You will find the reason for  
  
the crossover the first chapter. Please enjoy the story and review. Oh  
  
another thing is that I need help with the names on Higher Ground. How   
  
do you spell Peter's last name? What are the names of those who work with  
  
him?   
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~songs~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find the better part of me  
  
I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train, and it's not easy to be me~  
  
Sirens wailed through the dark, cold night. Soon the blue, police   
  
lights filled the area. A young male officer stepped out of his car and  
  
shined his flashlight over the area around him.  
  
"Joe, you see anything?" He asked his partner.  
  
"Not a thing." Joe scanned the area again. 'What the?' He asked  
  
hisself. Squinting his eyes he caught sight of the crook. "Found him."  
  
He yelled over his shoulder before sprinting off after the figure. "POLICE,  
  
DON'T MOVE."  
  
"Fuck" Came a whispered reply. The sound of footsteps could be   
  
heard as the figure ran down the alley way.  
  
"Aw, kid why did you have to go and do that?" He ran after him  
  
as fast as his overweight body would let him. Luck was with him, though.  
  
After running for a little while, the kid trips over some trash that was  
  
throwed all over the place. "Thank God for the trash." He muttered under  
  
his breath. He hurried over to the kid and put his knee on his back before  
  
he could get the chance to get his bearings back. "No more running for  
  
you, kid." Joe said as he slapped the cuffs on the boy and read him his   
  
rights.  
  
A few seconds later his partner showed up. The young officer  
  
came to a stop and bent over to catch his breathe. "Great! You caught   
  
him." He gasped out.  
  
"Yep." Joe gave his partner a second glance. "Chuck, maybe  
  
you should lay off the donnuts for a while."  
  
Charlie looked at his partner before bursting out loud with  
  
laughter. "Well, if I need to cut back then you need to eat more." He  
  
managed to get out while laughing. Soon they were both laughing with the  
  
boy muttering under his breathe about crazy cops and their stupid jokes.  
  
Five days later-The Courtroom  
  
"Jamie Waite, would you please stand up." The Judge ordered.  
  
"Mr. waite, you have been found guilty of grand theft auto and of having  
  
controlled substances in your possesion. It seems to me that you are   
  
traveling on the wrong road." He paused. His wisen eyes glanced over  
  
at the teenaged boy in front of him. "Since this is your first felony  
  
against you, I have decided to go a little easy on you." Jamie's eyes  
  
filled with hope. He could feel his dad's glare on his back. 'Then  
  
again,' he thought, 'maybe prison would be better than going home with   
  
him. Who knows what will happen to me while he is in this kind of mood.'  
  
He focused his thoughts back to what the Judge was saying.  
  
"You will spend exactly one year at Mount Horizon. There you   
  
will attend classes, go through counsoling for you drug problems, and join  
  
up in any events that they have. You will have no choice the matter.  
  
One slip up and you will face three years in Juvenile Hall." With that  
  
he rapted his gavel, dismissing the case.  
  
One of the court officers went up to Jamie. Placing the cuffs on   
  
him, the officer led the boy out of the court room and back to his cell.  
  
Later that night- Jamie's Cell  
  
"Well, boy you sure fucked up this time." John Waite said in a  
  
low, ruff voice.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone." Jamie muttered  
  
while turning his head toward the wall.  
  
"Don't you be telling me what to do. I sue ain't going to let   
  
these fucking bars keep me frome beating your ass."  
  
Jamie let out a small laugh. "Man, are you drunk or just plain  
  
stupid. I can't beleive I'm even related to you."  
  
John sneered at the boy. "Well, this should make you happy."   
  
Jamie looked up at him. "When I married your mother, you were already  
  
born. Hell, I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I laid my  
  
eyes on you." Jamie's shocked face as enough to bring out a cruel laugh.  
  
"I guess your mother was more of a slut than you thought." He put his face  
  
up against the bars. "Hell, your father could be anyone in this whole   
  
country."  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Jamie yelled hitting the wall with anger.  
  
Hastily, he whipped the tears from his eyes before his father could see  
  
them.  
  
"Getting feisty aren't you." His laughed at his little inside  
  
joke.  
  
"Why don't you just get the hell out of here." He calmly told his  
  
father before flopping down on the hard cot that was in his cell. He   
  
hope his father couldn't see how close his was to falling apart from the comment   
  
he had made. He closed his eyes and waited till he could hear his father's heavy   
  
footsteps walk away.  
  
~I close my eyes when it gets too sad  
  
I think thoughts that   
  
I know are bad  
  
I close my eyes and I count to ten  
  
I hope it's all over when I open them~  
  
'It can't be true.' He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'Mom  
  
would have told me. Wouldn't she? Oh, God! Why is this happening now?'  
  
Tears started to form back in his eyes. Slowly they rolled down his cheeks  
  
one at a time. 'I wish Catie was here.' He sniffed and turned over to  
  
his side. He whipped the fresh tears from his eyes. He glared at the wall  
  
for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. 'Man, I truly wish  
  
she was here. She makes it so easy for me to talk to her. I'm going to  
  
miss her. Oh man, I never got a chance to say goodbye or tell her that   
  
I'm sorry. How could I do something so fucking stupid like stealing that  
  
damn car. I just wanted to impress her. I guess it won't matter now.'   
  
Soon Jamie fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~I close my eyes when it gets too sad  
  
I think thoughts that  
  
I know are bad  
  
I close my eyes and I count to ten  
  
I hope it's all over when I open them  
  
I want the things  
  
That I had before   
  
Like a Star Wars poster  
  
On my bedroom door  
  
I wish I could count to ten  
  
And make everything be  
  
wonderful again  
  
I hope my mom and I hope my dad  
  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
  
I hear them scream...  
  
I hear them fight  
  
They say bad words that make me   
  
want to cry  
  
I close my eyes  
  
When I go to bed and  
  
I dream of angels who  
  
make me smile  
  
I feel better  
  
When I hear them say   
  
Everything will be   
  
wonderful someday  
  
Promises  
  
mean everything  
  
When you're little  
  
And the world's so big  
  
I just don't understand how  
  
You can smile with all  
  
Those tears in your eyes  
  
And tell me   
  
Everything is wonderful now  
  
Na na na. Na na na na  
  
Na na na. Na na na na  
  
Na na. Na na na na na  
  
Na na na na na na na na na  
  
(please don't tell me everything is  
  
wonderful now)  
  
I go to school  
  
And I rund and play  
  
I tell the kids  
  
That it's all OK  
  
I laugh a lot  
  
So my friends won't know  
  
When the bell rings I just don't  
  
want to go home  
  
I go to my room and   
  
I close my eyes  
  
I make believe...  
  
That I have a new life  
  
I don't believe you when you say  
  
Everything will be   
  
wonderful someday~  
  
TBC  
  
The first song was called Superman preformed by Five For Fighting. The  
  
next one was Wonderful preformed by Everclear. I want to say that I am  
  
sorry for all the misspelled words. 


End file.
